Le passage
by JazzyJo
Summary: OS. Le POV d'un combattant anonyme sur le champs de bataille avec ses interrogations, ses peurs et ses angoïsses.


Disclamer : L'univers de Harry Potter est une propriété de J.K. Rowling. 

Un merci très spécial à ma bêta MeishKaos qui m'a encouragé à écrier ce os, m'a appuyé dans tout le processus d'écriture et a pris le temps de me corrigé (Dieu sait le travail que ça représente…). Mici ma poule, je t'adore.

**Le passage**

Le soleil brille. Je regarde les cumulus, annonciateurs de beau temps et grands voyageurs, poursuivre leur route, imperturbables. Ces géants vaporeux qui m'ont tant fait rêver quand j'étais plus jeune, alors que, dans l'herbe, je m'étendais et réfléchissais à un moyen de les capturer. Certains enfants désirent un chat ou un chien, moi je rêvais d'avoir un nuage.

Lorsque je regarde le ciel, tout est comme à l'époque. Le même soleil, le même ciel bleu, la même odeur d'herbe coupée et toujours ces nuages qui ont l'air si doux. Pourtant il manque quelque chose. À moins qu'il n'y ait quelque chose de trop. Je ne sais pas, en fait. Peut-être est-ce seulement que je suis conscient que je ne pourrais jamais avoir mon nuage, même si j'en rêve toujours ? Peut-être est-ce seulement parce que je ne suis plus un enfant, bien que je ne sois pas encore tout à fait un homme ?

Je suis tiré de ma contemplation par du mouvement autour de moi. L'air est soudain chargé d'électricité, comme avant un orage. On nous indique que l'autre groupe a rejoint sa position et que nous pourrons entreprendre l'offensive. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de ne pas être prêt pour tout cela ? Pourtant j'ai eu l'entraînement nécessaire, celui qu'ont reçu tous les combattants de notre camp. J'ai étudié toutes les cartes, tous les plans qu'on nous avait fournis, je connais les lieux par cœur sans même y avoir mis les pieds. On m'a appris les sorts, on m'a appris à tuer. Alors pourquoi cette persistante impression que quelque chose m'échappe…

Le signal est donné. Je resserre ma prise sur ma baguette et m'élance hors du boisée. Nous sommes à quelques 500 mètres du manoir quand les sorts commencent à siffler autour de moi. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je trouve refuge derrière un petit muret de pierre. Je m'y adosse et me recroqueville. Je vois les sorts passer à quelques centimètres au-dessus de ma tête.

L'un des nôtres court dans ma direction pour venir se réfugier à mes côtés. Il est atteint par un sort et s'effondre. Il me regarde. Ses yeux montrent toute sa détresse, toutes ses peurs. Ils me disent qu'il est encore trop tôt, qu'il ne veut pas partir, pas tout de suite. Je reste là, pétrifié. Que faire ? Il me fixe comme un noyé attendant une bouée qui tarde à venir. Puis plus rien. Que le vide. Il est mort sans avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, sans qu'une parole s'échappe de ses lèvres. En silence.

Il est mort.

Des gravats me tombent sur la tête. Je ne veux pas mourir! Je n'ai encore rien vu de la vie. Je n'ai pas pu terminer mes études. Je n'ai pas voyagé. Je ne me suis encore jamais réveillé un matin à côté d'une jolie femme. J'aimerais tant que ma mère soit ici, qu'elle me berce comme dans mon enfance. J'aimerais tant que mon père me dise qu'il est fier de moi.

Un grand cri s'échappe de ma gorge. Je ferme les yeux et couvre mes oreilles de mes mains. Je ne veux plus voir. Je ne veux plus entendre. Aidez-moi ! C'est trop dur. Je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Et toujours ces gravats qui tombent. Si j'ouvre les yeux, je vois toujours ceux de cet homme qui me regardent, vides de tout. Je ne veux plus être ici. Maman, j'ai besoin de toi. Maman ! Arrêtez, je vous en supplie !

Je me sens bousculé. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois qu'un homme s'est installé juste à côté de moi. Je le regarde. Il semble être tout comme l'inconnu tombé devant moi : vide. On le croirait mort déjà. Vivant, mais déserté de tout rêve, de tout espoir. Il agit, c'est tout.

Les sorts qui volaient au dessus de ma tête sont moins nombreux. Je me risque à regarder de l'autre côté du muret. Plusieurs Mangemorts avancent dans notre direction. L'homme à mes côtés multiplie les attaques et les sorts, imperméable aux cris et aux corps qui s'accumulent au sol. Imperméable à toutes les vies qui quittent cette terre en cet instant. Imperméable à sa propre vie qui quitte son corps chaque fois qu'il formule une incantation. Il m'interpelle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Sers-toi de ta baguette. »

Je me retourne pour faire face à la bataille. On m'a préparé à ce que je dois faire. Je lève ma main. Je suis incapable de l'empêcher de trembler.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Fais quelque chose ! »

Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Je sais que je suis venu pour cela. Je pointe ma baguette devant moi. J'ignore si je vise un homme en particulier, je ne fais que laisser mon arme devant moi. Mon compagnon me crie que je dois jeter un sort. Ma main tremble toujours. Je ferme les yeux et commence à prononcer les formules qu'on m'a fait répéter et répéter.

Je finis par réussir à ouvrir les yeux. Je lance des sorts à l'aveuglette. Les hommes tombent devant moi sans que je sache si c'est par ma main ou par celle d'une autre personne. Plusieurs compagnons sont venus nous rejoindre derrière ce muret. Je ne sais plus si ça fait deux minutes ou deux heures que je me trouve ici. Le temps s'est figé. En revanche, je sais déjà que la victoire est dans notre camp. Les hommes en face de nous sont tombés pour la plupart. Certains d'entre eux tentent de prendre la fuite.

Dans notre camp, plusieurs exprime leur joie haut et fort. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je ne me sens pas le cœur à la fête. Devrais-je ? Je remarque un Mangemort isolé. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Je pointe ma baguette dans sa direction et me concentre.

Et cette main qui ne cesse de trembler.

Je me concentre et rassemble tout ce que j'ai de courage enfoui en moi. Deux mots. C'est tout ce que j'ai à faire, prononcer deux mots. J'hésite. Qui suis-je pour décider du destin des hommes ? Je ne suis encore qu'un enfant qui rêve de capturer les nuages. Ai-je le choix ?

Je sais que je dois le faire. Ma main cesse de trembler et je dis les mots. Le sort le frappe en pleine poitrine. Il tombe. J'ai tué. Je ne peux empêcher mes jambes de flancher. Je me rassois contre le muret. J'ai retiré la vie à un homme. Je lui ai volé des années qu'il aurait eues sans mon intervention. Qui était-il ? Qui pleurera sa perte ? Méritait-il réellement de mourir ?

Tuer est trop facile. Deux mots et on brûle toute une vie. Deux mots et il ne reste plus d'espoir, de rêves à réaliser, de personnes à aimer. Deux mots et on fait une veuve, une mère éplorée. Comment deux mots peuvent-ils avoir tant de pouvoir ? Comment le bout de bois que j'ai entre les mains peut-il causer tant de pertes ? C'est tellement simple d'enlever la vie. C'est bien plus complexe de la donner.

Des cris de joie retentissent autour de moi, plus forts que jamais. Je me retourne pour voir ce qui en est la cause. Je vois les gerbes d'étincelles rouges qui jaillissent de plusieurs fenêtres du manoir. Voldemort est mort. La guerre vient de prendre fin.

Un homme s'avance vers moi. Il me demande si je vais bien, si je suis blessé. Je ne suis pas blessé, mais je ne me sens pas bien pour autant. Comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Peut-être y a-t-il quelque chose en trop. Je ne sais toujours pas. Cependant, je me rends compte que je dois être un homme maintenant. Un enfant ne pourrait pas tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me lève et quitte ce muret qui fût mon refuge pendant…je ne sais pas combien de temps. Tous les hommes prennent la direction du manoir. Sans doute saurons-nous mieux comment organiser la suite, s'ils ont encore besoin de nous ici. Devrons-nous assurer un tour de garde, s'occuper des blessés, conduire les prisonniers derrière les murs d'Azkaban ?

Un éclair de lumière m'éblouit et me frappe de plein fouet. Je tombe au sol. Que se passe-t-il ? Je regarde mon corps. Il est parsemé de multiples coupures. Le sang ruisselle et mouille la terre, se mêlant à celui qui a trop coulé aujourd'hui. Les gens se pressent autour de moi. Je vois les hommes arroser de sorts une petite dépendance.

« Il faut nettoyer le secteur. Faites le tour de tous les bâtiments. Il y en peut-être d'autres qui sont planqués quelque part.»

Je me sens léger. Ma tête retombe au sol. Je vois les nuages. Ils sont toujours imperturbables. Je n'entends plus les bruits qui m'entourent. Mes cheveux s'accrochent au vent. Le soleil m'aveugle et que je me sens quitter cette terre, m'avancer vers les nuages. Finalement, je ne suis pas un homme. Je ne le serais jamais.

Je vais l'avoir mon nuage.


End file.
